The present invention relates to processing financial transaction authorization requests from merchants. More specifically, the present invention relates to a payment processing gateway for use in processing financial transaction authorization requests and a protocol accessing such a gateway.
In a retail transaction, a purchaser purchases a retail product from a merchant. Retail transactions have been used throughout much of human history. Having evolved from a simple barter system, there has been an ongoing trend to make such transactions more efficient and convenient for the consumer and the merchant. As an alternative to barter, money was used to represent the value of items to allow more flexibility in such transactions. Next, there was the realization that the money involved in the transaction did not need to be physically present at the transaction time. For example, a debit ledger can be maintained by the merchant and used to record sales in which credit was extended to the consumer. This allowed the consumer to pay for the goods at a future date. Checking systems are also employed in which a check is issued allowing the recipient to draw on those funds from a bank.
Charge, debit cards, electronic checks and the like (“financial cards”) provide far more convenience to the consumer than the use of physical checks. Originally, copies of receipts from such financial card transactions were simply maintained by the merchant and periodically processed. Eventually real time authorization techniques were provided by financial card issuers. In such systems, a merchant is able to obtain an authorization from the financial card issuer prior to completion of the retail transaction. Various types of authorization can be used, for example an authorization can be obtained through oral communication, such as through a telephone call. Authorizations can also be obtained through digital communication techniques.
Presently, many retail locations employ point of sale (POS) devices in which a magnetic strip on a financial card is “swiped” through a card reader. Data on a “smartcard” chip can also be read. The data can be read using a magnetic sensor, electrical contacts, a radio frequency (RF) connection, or through other techniques. The card reader or a device connected to the reader, initiates a telephone call with an authorization center. The authorization center is able to immediately authorize or decline a particular transaction. The point of sale device informs personnel at the retail location of the result of the authorization request. If the transaction is questionable, the merchant can be required to obtain further information for verifying the card holding prior to providing authorization for the transaction. With the advent of the Internet, such authorization procedures are moving away from point to point telephone connections and are beginning to exploit the connectivity that the Internet provides. In such transactions, a device at the point of sale uses a secure communication technique, such as a Secure Socket Layer (SSL), to communicate with a authorization gateway. The gateway is capable of simultaneously communicating with point of sale devices from multiple merchants. The gateway contacts the appropriate financial institution regarding the authorization request and relays the result of the authorization request back to the appropriate point of sale device through the Internet connection. There is an ongoing need to improve the performance and convenience of such transactions.